1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in farm machinery associated with poly pipe irrigation. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements particularly suited for providing a controlled irrigation pipe placement. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a device for creating a pipe trench, placement of the pipe in the trench, and partial burying of the uninflated pipe.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, poly pipes are known in various forms and unrolling has been a labor intensive endeavor such that an improved poly pipe installation device is needed to overcome these limitations.